The present invention relates to a foot covering article adapted to prevent or decrease the occurrence of blisters on the feet of people engaging in athletic activities, and the like, and to the method for using the article in this manner.
A persistent problem encountered by all persons engaging in athletic endeavors such as jogging, tennis, raquetball, basketball, etc., which involve running, jumping or rapid starting and stopping actions, is the formation of blisters on the feet. This problem is particularly acute in the case of persons who have not engaged in such athletic endeavors for a period of time and whose feet are soft and uncalloused. The constant rubbing between the bare feet and socks, which are normally worn underneath athletic shoes, breaks down the skin and produces blisters. Often, blisters will be formed in a very short period of time thereby forcing the participant to terminate prematurely the activity.
Even persons who regularly engage in athletic activities and whose feet are toughened and well conditioned can experience the formation of painful blisters. This is often caused by a wrinkle in the sock or by a ridge in the lining of the shoe, which produces localized pressure and friction thereby causing the skin to break down and a blister to be formed. Of course, the first time new shoes are worn often results in the formation of blisters because the feet have not yet formed the shoe to the point that there is a satisfactory fit.
Although blisters on the feet can be treated with medications to prevent infection and alleviate the pain, only a relatively prolonged healing period, during which no athletic activity involving strenuous use of the feet is engaged in, can repair the damage. Obviously, there is a great need for an article or technique which can prevent the blisters from forming in the first place.